


Bebé en un Trenchcoat

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel es un buen padre, Dean es un buen padre, Destiel married, Fluff, M/M, Sam es un buen tio, baby destiel, lovely family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Padres Destiel. NO hay nada más que decir. <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Kudos: 5





	Bebé en un Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Por si tenias curiosidad cómo se formo esta familia...asi fue cómo. Puedes leer este trabajo de forma separada, no cambia nada la historia principal. Te recomiendo leas Jimmy on Wheels asi entenderás mejor. Disfruta!

_ No sé qué decirte, Dean._ musitó Sam del otro lado de la línea mientras dejaba sus llaves sobre el bowl de cerámica, quitándose los zapatos, colgando su saco y volviendo a marcar la alarma silenciosa de la casa. Bones llegó trotando desde la cocina a su encuentro y le lamió la mano, ladrando y moviendo la cola, el le sonrió.  
_ ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Eres prácticamente un experto! y sin mencionar: el único a quién puedo preguntarle ahora._  
_ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la Sra. Tran o a la Sra. Mills?_  
_ Ellas, no…están actualizadas en este momento y no sólo lo digo yo, literalmente Jody dijo el otro día: “estoy desactualizada en esa área”._ resopló en frustración y tras una pausa dijo: _ Por qué, ¿Por qué dejé que me convenzan de esto? ¿Por qué no me abofeteaste cuando dije quería uno, eh?_  
Sam soltó una carcajada. _ ¡Era el momento! y todos…o la gran mayoría, quiere uno o varios en algún punto de su vida y a veces sólo…te llegan._  
_ ¡No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y tu como buen hermano me lo hubieras dicho!_ exclamó Dean.  
_ ¡Cómo si pudiera convencerte de algo yo a ti! ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan malo! un día vas a extrañar estos momentos y todo habrá valido la pena._  
_ ¡Pffff, si claro! ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando las que tienes están prácticamente en el secundario!_  
Sam rió de nuevo: _ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claire tiene apenas 2 años! y además en un par de meses estaré igual o peor que tú ahora, otra vez._  
_ Si, casi lo olvido._ dijo burlonamente.  
_ Por cierto, ¿cómo es qué no está gritando “como un loco” ahora mismo?_ preguntó Sam emulando las palabras que su hermano había dicho días antes.  
_ Le estoy dando su biberón, una vez que termine y después que regurgite o más bien que me vomite encima; estará gritando y llorando como loco otra vez._  
_ Suenas muy amargado, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?_  
_ ¡No, eso no! Es que…no dormí mucho estos últimos dos días y no sé qué más hacer. Tal vez me ponga a llorar con el… ¿eso ayudaría?_ preguntó mitad en broma, mitas en serio.  
_No._ Sam hizo una pausa_ ¿cómo se las estaban arreglando antes? Quiero decir: ¿hasta ahora? no podía haber empezado su ciclo de reajuste horario recién ahora o sí?_  
Dean pensó un poco, balanceó al bebé con el biberón de un lado y al teléfono atrapado entre su hombro y la mejilla, era una buena pregunta.  
_ Buen para ser honesto cuando Cas llega a casa por la noche, el… ¡pero claro! soy idiota y un egoísta._ agregó con tristeza y decepción en su voz.  
_ ¿Qué, por qué? ¿De qué te diste cuenta?_  
_ Cas lo cuida por las noches. Se asegura de que duerma, lo deja en su cuna y llega la cama cargando el monitor de bebé. Y los primeros días se dormía prácticamente con el en brazos, en la silla mecedora. Sam: me acabo de dar cuenta que no sólo soy el peor esposo del mundo, también voy camino a convertirme en el peor padre._  
_ ¡No digas eso!, usualmente estas cosas llevan tiempo, sobre todo cuando es el primero. Johnny tiene…qué? ¿Mes y medio?_  
_ Si pero podría ser más participativo con el, no entiendo por qué nunca me dijo lo imbécil e insensible y desatento que estaba siendo. Y ahora el está de viaje de negocios y yo pensando que se está divirtiendo…le grité por teléfono ayer, ¿sabés?_ admitió.  
_ Oh, Dean ¡por todos los cielos!_  
_ Si…lo sé. Soy un idiota y esa ni siquiera es la peor parte: luego te digo. Ahora sólo quisiera saber qué truco mágico usa para dormirlo._  
_ ¿Estás seguro que no son gases, el pañal, tal vez comezón? ¿No lo bañaste bien? Un baño tal vez ayude, pero preferiblemente antes del biberón._  
_ Sam, soy un esposo desatento ¡no un incompleto inepto como padre!_ exclamó ofendido_ Leí todos los libros y artículos sobre maternidad, paternidad y sobre bebés que Cas me marcó. Este monito si sabe leer aunque no lo creas y también aprendí una cosa o dos._  
En ese momento la botella de leche estuvo casi por la mitad, el bebé la rechazó y rompió en llanto como si lo hubiesen sacudido espantosamente. _ ¡Dime que no lo tiraste al suelo!_ gritó Sam_ ¡¿así llora todo el tiempo?!_  
_ No…bueno, ya, ya bebito; ya no llorés… ¡por favor!...desde que Cas no está, esta así._ contestó Dean; Sam podía escucharlo tratando de consolar al chiquillo, seguramente meciéndose de un lado a otro: _ ya, ya pequeñito, ¡no llorés!_  
_ Veo que estás ocupado. Llámame luego, ¡adiós!_ vociferó Sam y cortó rápidamente.  
_ ¡Claro, gracias por tu ayuda! huye tú también…parece que sólo somos tu y yo: “John-Bob-Jowie”, ¿puedo llamarte así? creo que soy graciosísimo_ rió, el bebé contestó con un llanto aún más sonoro _ ¿No? está bien, está bien, ¡ya no te llamaré así! perdona…disculpa a tu viejo que no es nada “cool”, ¡por favor ya no llorés!_ dijo.

Palmeó ligeramente al bebé un par de veces despacio y vomitó todo a lo largo de su costado, traspasando el paño que se había puesto para dicho propósito. _ ¡Oh, no, no, nooo! ¡Dios!_ vociferó.  
Fué hasta el closet, tomó otro paño se limpió superficialmente y entre todos los artículos allí, limpios y apilados había un trenchcoat estrujado y olvidado en un costado, con una pequeña mancha de vómito en una de las solapas; puso al bebé de costado y examinó el abrigo: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Cas jamás se quitaba esta cosa, se preguntaba ¿qué estaría usando en Seattle? allá el clima era lluvioso, nublado y frio más de la mitad del año.

El bebé gritó otra vez como para llamar su atención, instintivamente abajo atrajo la prenda de vestir cerca y el niño se prendió de una de las solapas con sus dos manitos y algo mágico e increíble sucedió: dejó de llorar, cerró los ojitos y se movió más cerca de la tela como buscando calor.  
_ Soy un mal padre…y tu otro padre, el bueno: no está aquí. ¡Pero te lo voy a compensar ahora mismo!_ afirmó y rápidamente, antes de que la criatura comenzará a llorar otra vez, se colocó el abrigo. El pequeño se acomodó entre su pecho y la tela; así como estaba fue hasta la mecedora y lo sostuvo así hasta que su corazoncito adquirió un ritmo más tranquilo; abrazado entre las dos partes del trenchcoat, como un capullo de seguridad y así debía sentirse con Cas, supuso. _ ¡Así que esto era todo!...bueno si tu padre me hubiese dicho que a ti gusta cosa horrorosa tanto como a él._ pero no era culpa de Cas; tal vez algo que está por decirle cuando lo llamó ayer y a la vez anterior a esa, se le habrá olvidado cuando el en un estúpido ataque de celos infirió algo así como:

“Claro, ve y diviértete tú con Meg, Hannah, Bal y Gabe y el tipejo ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Crowie? ¿Crawie? ¿Crowley? ¡Si ese! ¡Mientras yo cuido a nuestro bebé! Sé que le gustas…ví cómo te miraba. ¡Qué me importa si es tu jefe! Ah, sí es tu jefe ¿no le puedes negar salir a cenar, no?!” y fué todo. Cas le cortó ofendido. Y tenía razón en estarlo. Le mandó varios textos a lo largo del día siempre con referencia al pequeño: como a qué horas debía prepararle el biberón o que hacer en caso que no quisiera comer, cosas así. Dónde fué, qué hizo…aunque Dean no se lo preguntara.  
Y ahora sentía culpa porque no sólo estaba trabajando horas extra y tomaba estas tareas como viajar con el libidinoso de su jefe, que nadie quería. Sino que luego de tantas horas, llegaba a casa, se daba un baño, dormía al bebé, cenaba algo ligero y se iba a la cama. Y si el bebé lloraba en medio de la noche, el saltaba para atenderlo; al principio eran los dos, pero luego el decía que si no se aseguraba de que Johnny dormía, el tampoco lo haría o que no podía volver a conciliar el sueño cuando le interrumpían así. Fué en esos días que lo encontró durmiendo con el bebé en brazos, en piyamas y trenchcoat, no asoció entonces que la criatura hubiese desarrollado algún apego al abrigo tan horrible, también.  
Y Cas se negaba a gastar dinero en sí mismo porque le parecía demasiado frívolo, que no necesitaba una bata de dormir o de baño, que para lo primero tenía su confiable trenchcoat y para lo segundo tenían toallas, o eso decía al menos.

Dean había leído sobre la “Imprimación” y sólo esperaba que el bebé Johnny no desarrolle una fijación o fetiche por tipas o tipos raros en trenchcoat en el futuro, luego se rió.  
_ Eso te convertiría en Dean 2.0 y puedes ser mejor que eso, lo sé. No entiendo que tiene esta cosa…si es cómoda, eso te lo concedo, es bastante…agradable de vestir, confortable y cálido también: ah okey, ¡ahora lo entiendo! ¿Es posible que nunca me lo pusiera más de diez minutos en todos los años que llevo de conocer a tu padre? Creo que soy afortunado, nunca se dió cuenta lo ridículamente egocéntrico y fanfarrón que soy; tal vez si se dió cuenta de eso…pero el sólo ve lo bueno en las personas, es lo que más amo de el._ decía mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre una parte de la carita redonda del bebé, que estaba sumida en un sueño distante, tranquilo, una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios y se preguntaba ¿en qué clase de cosas se sueña alguien tan joven? No importaba, fuera lo que fuera parecía disfrutarlo.

_ El siempre cree en mí, más de lo que yo mismo a veces…el soluciona mi vida, me lo mejora._ dijo. Volvió a mirar al niño en sus brazos, acariciar sus mejillas; quería memorizar cada pequeña partecita de este semblante que casi todos decían se parecía a el, es decir era lógico considerando la biología y eso…pero John Robert Jr. no tenía pecas, no todavía al menos, sus ojos serian verdes ¿o color avellana cómo los de Sam? esperaba que sean más cómo los de su hermano, tal vez así cambiarían con el clima como los de el, tendría a las chicas (o chicos) haciendo fila, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió. Tal vez por eso Cas quería estar cerca de el; ¿acaso sentía que este niño no le pertenecía completamente? Una completa estupidez realmente. Pasaron por mucho para tenerlo, pero valió cada maldito sacrificio y lo harían otra vez: todo de vuelta.  
_Tu padre es muy valiente, ¿sabías eso? sí. Es el único que conozco que le dió una paliza al bully de la escuela; en verdad le enseñó lo que es bueno…nadie se metía con el, pero luego ¡nadie se metía con tu papi! Ese torpe no se lo esperaba. Quiero creer que no es tan cretino ahora. Si…ese Dean Winchester se creyó intocable…pero era un idiota._ dijo riéndose de sí mismo hace 25 años atrás. _ Pero se lo merecía: total y completamente. ¿Dejo de ser idiota? no. Y le costó mucho darse cuenta que lo que sentía en verdad, ¡no tenía chance ante tu papi, en nada! y este tonto sabes lo que hizo? trató de ser su amigo, porque es lo que los chicos cool hacen, ¿no? andar juntos? pero tu papi lo rechazó mil veces porque el no era un bully tonto, entonces se hicieron enemigos…no realmente, porque tu papi seguía ganándole en todo, siendo mejor que el…_ rió de cuando recordaba lo que sintió_ El chico se enojaba más y más cada día y cuando ya no aguantó más…trató de caerle a golpes! y ¿cómo terminó Dean Winchester? con dos dientes menos, un ojo violeta, un brazo dislocado y el labio quebrado ¿y tu papi? apenas raspones en la cara y piernas! Se ganaron tres meses en detención, después de clases: además tenían que hacer tareas juntos, presentar proyectos juntos y hasta almorzar juntos. Después de eso fue difícil separarlos, eran un equipo invencible. Deberían darle gracias al Dr. Shurley. Cuando tu papi se tuvo que mudar al otro lado del país, a Dean Winchester se le rompió el corazón; pensó que no volvería a ver y se comportó más idiota y cretino que antes durante 10 años más…hasta que lo volvió a encontrar por fin y todo lo malo quedó atrás._ concluyó sonriendo. 

_ ¡Pero basta de eso! hablemos de ti._ seguía hablándole a la criatura dormida. _ Cuando crezcas un poco te llevaremos a practicar béisbol, basquetbol, fútbol o fútbol soccer…lo que quieras; pero me gustaría que jugaras algún deporte. ¡Tu tío Sam y yo tenemos toneladas de franelas para ti! ¡Vas a amar el rock y los autos! y si Sam y tu papi quieren que comas sano, vas a tener que hacerles caso pero después te prometo que cuando tengas dientes vas a probar cada hamburguesa doble carne, doble queso y tocino que te prepararé, pay de cada sabor imaginable para el postre cada día de la semana con helado o crema batida a un lado y-_  
_ ¡Absolutamente, NO!_ lo interrumpió una voz y antes de reaccionar de quien se trataba vociferó: _ ¡¿Y por qué diablos no?! ¡Es mi hijo!_  
_ Y también el mío._ contestó muy tranquilo desde la puerta de la habitación, su esposo. _ ¿No tengo voz ni voto en esto?_ preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la corbata floja y de lado, su traje estaba arrugado y traía un trenchcoat doblado en el brazo y la maleta de mano en el otro.  
_ ¡Cas!_ vociferó Dean, se hubiese levantado corriendo hacia el pero no quería perturbar el sueño del bebé. Pero estaba emocionado, su cara se iluminó al ver a su esposo parado allí, sin enojo ni rabia en su rostro. Castiel le hizo una seña para que se quedase sentado, soltó la maleta, tiró el abrigo; venia en calcetines por lo que Dean adivinó que los zapatos fué lo único que se quitó antes de llegar aquí en la habitación. Se hubiera abalanzado sobre ellos pero Cas siendo como era, se acercó al vestidor y vertió sanisante en gel en ambas manos pacíficamente antes de aproximarse a el y al bebé.  
_ ¡Hey Cas, viniste antes!_ dijo Dean sonriendo.  
_ Quería volver antes, no resistía más. Y los extrañaba, a ambos._ admitió, Cas.  
_ Y nosotros a ti…lo siento._ dijo Dean sinceramente y Cas se acercó por detrás de la mecedora, se arrodilló quedando casi a la altura de verse cara a cara con el, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Dean y el otro por debajo del brazo que sostenía al bebé: sus alianzas gemelas chocaron con un ligero “gling” apenas audible. Atrajo la cara de su esposo hacia el y besó su mejilla y sien. _ Realmente, lo siento._ se volvió a disculpar el, buscando sus ojos.  
_ Descuida. Estas cansado y estresado, lo entiendo._ dijo Cas sonriendo, su esposo ya no resistió y le estampó un beso en los labios y se sintió como volver a respirar por primera vez en días.  
_ Fui un idiota._  
_ Tal vez un poco, pero eres “mi idiota”. ¡Ya olvídalo!_ dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, justo encima de la cabeza del pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos._ Sam llamó, dijo que estabas teniendo problemas para dormirlo por las noches. Crowley tuvo que volver por una emergencia y volvimos en el primer vuelo disponible._ antes de que Dean protestara agregó: _ Antes de que pienses algo que no es, ¿la emergencia? era su novia escocesa dando a luz._ Dean suspiró de alivio, tal vez el tipo no estaba interesado en su esposo después de todo.  
_ ¡¿Y adivina qué?! ¡Me ofreció el puesto de Gerente General en esta rama!_  
_ ¡Eso es increíble, Cas! pero… ¿tendrás que hacer más horas?_  
_ No, esa es la mejor parte: ¡horario normal, pero mejor paga! Le dije que lo pensaría para no quedar como un ansioso, pero no creo que pueda rechazar esta oportunidad, verdad?_  
_ ¡No, tómala, tómala! además yo podría aprender a convivir con este pequeñito por más tiempo…es mi deber también._  
_ Okey, por cierto ¡me encanta lo que traes puesto! ¿Es la última moda?_ preguntó riendo.  
_ Es vintage, ya sabes: ¿retro-chic? lo nuevo es este toque que le dió tu hijo aquí: _ dijo señalando con un dedo la mancha de leche vomitada y seca en una de las solapas.  
_ Es atrevido, es innovador… ¡qué asco!_ dijo Cas, rieron los dos y el niño hizo un quejido y se movió.  
_ Mmm, a alguien le molesta que critiquen su buen gusto: me recuerda a alguien que conozco._  
_ ¿Pensé que estábamos criticando su trabajo? porque si es así: a mí me recuerda a alguien que YO conozco._ se rieron otra vez.  
_ ¿Sabías qué el también sentía apego a esta cosa?_  
_ Juro que no sabía; por un momento pensé que podría ser eso…olvidé que se me quedó aquí de hecho. Cuando comencé a tener frío, salí a comprar otro…me siento desnudo sin uno._ explicó.  
_ ¡Eres tan raro, Cas! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_ dijo Dean inclinándose del lado de Castiel.  
_Vamos a descansar, dormí muy poco en estos días… ¡los extrañaba demasiado, chicos!_ dijo Cas dándole un último semi abrazo. Se levantaron, colocaron al bebé en su cuna y el trenchcoat por encima de su manta, se llevaron el monitor a su cuarto pero no fué necesario; Johnny durmió el resto de la noche. Y ellos también…como hacia días no lo habían hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? Deja tus comentarios, ideas y kudos entonces! <3


End file.
